


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by ambercreek95



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheesy, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: CREEK WEEK 2020: DAY SEVEN - PHOTOGRAPHY/MOVIECraig is feeling homesick when he receives a care package.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts).



> A big thank you to jewboykahl as always for being my beta reader. I seriously could not have done this week without you! Thank you so much! ILYSM!
> 
> Also gifting this one to the one and only thelotusflower 💕 who encouraged me to just write this without overthinking it. You’re amazing lotus!
> 
> I wrote most of this while high and feeling pretty sappy, so apologise for all the cheesy shit.  
> Also, the title just reminds me of the lion king but I still love it hahaha.

Craig had to keep blinking back tears. 

Only 143 more days. 

143 days.

3432 hours.

205,920 minutes. 

Craig took a shuddering breath, chest feeling like it was caving in on itself. 

He can’t do this.

He pressed the lovingly taken polaroids, delivered in the even more lovingly crafted care package, to his chest, hoping to absorb some of the comfort that his home brought him. He was so desperately homesick. The NASA internship was everything that Craig had ever dreamt of, but being so far from home was taking its toll. The days were long, and the nights were longer. He had to keep reminding himself that it was only for 6 months, but 5 and a half weeks in and Craig felt his resolve already starting to crack.

He pulled the pictures back, only to bring them closer to his face. Unsurprisingly, the images emit the faintest smells of freshly baked cakes. He flipped through them one by one, feeling that golden string wrapped around his heart tug and pull, yearning for home...

Home. 

Home was cradling Stripe, only a freckled, slender hand visible in the frame.

Home was smiling in the bathroom mirror, bed head on steroids with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, reflection of the polaroid flash giving the image a hazy glow.

Home was proudly taking a picture of a beautifully decorated cake he made in patisserie class, small strawberry hearts placed lovingly on each piped rose.

Home was sprawled naked across linen sheets, face cropped out, too paranoid of it falling in the wrong hands.

Home had flour in his hair, smiling at the camera with Craig’s sister and mum in the background while making cupcakes. The baked goods sitting in an airtight container on Craig’s desk, one already eaten.

The last photo was taken the August prior at the fair on top of the ferris wheel. Just two boys with lovestruck looks on their faces, smiling at each other instead of the camera. Craig could still remember the smell of summer, the sound of the fireworks, the taste of cotton candy on the lips of his home. The back of this one signed in a scrawling marker “I love you. I miss you. I will see you soon.”

The tears started to fall.

Home wasn’t a place. 

Home for Craig was slow kisses and flushed cheeks. It was whispered  _ I love you’s _ under the sheets in a room with stars on the roof. It was coffee cups, and boxing gloves, and Red Racer on Sunday mornings. It was kissing in the back of the car, and going long distance because the other options were unfathomable. Home had blonde hair and bright blue-hazel eyes and was the human embodiment of sunshine. Home was smart, and loud, and feisty and funny, and had more love in his little finger than most people do in their entire body.

Home loved Craig fiercely and unapologetically and wholeheartedly

Home was everything to Craig.

He didn’t know how much longer he could do this. All Craig wanted to do was to wrap himself in the arms of his lover. Envelope himself in the security that he brought him. Fuck NASA. Space can wait. Craig didn’t want to be here anymore. It all means nothing without his honey.

His phone ringing disrupted his downwards spiral. 

Craig picked up the phone. His voice escaped him, muffled sniffles the only noises to be heard.

“Hello? Craig?”

Craig smiled through the tears. Just hearing that voice was like coming home. It was enough for then, until he could hold him in his arms again.

“Hey baby.”

143 days. 3432 hours. 205920 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that marks the end of my Creek Week collection!  
> I may add my Day 5 story later as I never ended up finishing it. I was just too busy and burnt out with work. I hope to get it up soon!  
> Also, bonus point to anyone who picked up on it but all of my fic titles were Elton John songs.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
